


Not Fade Away

by Thoughts Like A Minefield (Incog_Ninja)



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Kissing, coming while clothed, meg shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incog_Ninja/pseuds/Thoughts%20Like%20A%20Minefield
Summary: During a pit stop for gas and snacks, Meg promises to keep an eye on Emmanuel/Castiel while Dean does his shopping. Meg then uses the alone time to try and jog Castiel’s memory with a familiar kiss and talk of The Pizza Man.





	Not Fade Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsWhozeewhatsis (OxfordCommaLover)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OxfordCommaLover/gifts).

> SPN Kink Bingo Square Fill: Emmanuel/Cas @spnkinkbingo

Meg pulls back from the long, deep kiss to which Emmanuel is physically responding; he kissed her back and, judging by the rapidly growing bulge in his khakis, the rest of him was just as into it.

She looks into his eyes, and they’re lust-fogged, black discs quickly encroaching on the deep blue ring.

“Anything?” she asks, trying to maintain the sweet, innocent act – purely there to assist in the regaining of dear Clarence’s memory – but she’s gone from 0-60 on the gauge of being turned on in less than six seconds.

Emmanuel swallows thickly. “Not… quite.” His eyes narrow as Meg’s pretty, pink lips twist into an impish smirk.

She grinds over his lap and pulls in a deep breath.

“Pity,” she says, sliding her hands around the back of his neck to thread her delicate fingers through the soft, thick hair at the base of his skull, dips in again to kiss him and feels him melt into the seat, his hands gripping and guiding her slight hips as she goes.

“I could really go for a pizza right about now,” she mutters against his lips, enjoying the friction so entirely and freely. If Dean were to come out of that convenience store right now, he’d have to enjoy the show because nothing is stopping her.

“Pizza?” Emmanuel breathes, fanning his fingers under the loose t-shirt covering her tiny frame. 

Meg huffs a laugh and lets him angle her just right. She’s panting as she rides him in the front seat like a virgin after the homecoming game.

“Inside joke,” she answers, gasping at the shocks from his persistent direction against the full, hard length inside his pants. “You’re gonna make me come.”

Her breath stutters and she feels the hot throb spread from the apex of her thighs to each hip bone through her ribcage and straight into her pounding heart.

“Shit,” she whispers and shivers as she relaxes over her lost angel’s vessel, rests her head on his shoulder and presses her lips to his throat.

“I hope this means we know each other,” Emmanuel says with amusement, and Meg laughs like bells ringing.


End file.
